Talk:Veteran
I might be wrong, but wouldn't every member of Starfleet(and also militaries such as the Klingon Defense Force) technically be a veteran? Also, I fear that this could become a dictionary article, unless the listed examples were specifically called veterans(I do believe O'Brien was, not sure about the others) 31dot 11:24, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :I also note that the only link to this page is from a user page. 31dot 11:27, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Should the article specify combat veterans? Perhaps I should have specified combat veteran. Every member of Starfleet would not necessarily be involved in combat actions. As for groups like the Klingon Defense Forces, perhaps there should be a subheading for notable Klingon Veterans. As far as being the only one liked to it give it time the article has barely been up 24hrs. -- Captain Chris 17:02, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :In my opinion only people specifically called a 'veteran' should be listed as such, otherwise the list would be enourmous, even if limited to 'combat' veterans. 31dot 17:12, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::This is true - we generally only have articles about a topic, if either the name (here: ="Veteran") itself has been used on the shows, or if the concept has been used and we can't find a better name. Currently, it isn't really made clear if any of the guys listed there was indeed called a veteran of some sort, or if this is just interpretation and/or speculation. -- Cid Highwind 17:17, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::: There are 5 specific references to "veteran" in Trek, they are as follows. :::* 'Mr. Adventure' to Uhura: "You amaze me, Commander. A 20-year space '''veteran', you choose the worst duty station in town. I mean, look at this place! This is the hind end of space." ( ) :::* Picard to Riker regarding Roga Danar, et al.: "''Number One, will you note in our report that if the government of Angosia survives the night, we'll assist them in their efforts to reprogram their '''veterans'." ( ) :::* Toddman regarding Tain: "''His plan looks like it's got a chance of success. He's commanding 20 ships manned by combat '''veterans'. They know the location of the Founders' homeworld and have modified their cloaks to prevent detection." ( ) :::* Quark to Sisko, regarding his choice of sending out a scouting patrol: "''Why Nog when you have all these '''veterans' to choose from?''" ( ) ::: Also, uses the term as well, but not in the same capacity as those listed above. --Alan del Beccio 18:46, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::The last two are the only ones yet to be added. --LauraCC (talk) 17:45, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Category I'll buy that Terminology doesn't apply here, but I then wonder if Military Personnel applies, as the text in that category says it is a list of military personnel. Doesn't that mean specific personnel? I think that Occupations would be a better fit(something that one is, or does).--31dot 22:08, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :I guess, but isn't it also somewhat along the lines of a title?– Cleanse 06:28, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::I actually like your idea better. :) Title fits.--31dot 11:20, 2 April 2008 (UTC)